Good Morning Sunshine
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Hari ini Straw Hat crew mendapatkan nakama baru. Nakama ini datang dengan sendirinya di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Dan nakama ini membawa kebahagiaan baru bagi Luffy dan Nami. Pleaser Review XD


**Good Morning Sunshine**

**Hari ini Straw Hat crew mendapatkan nakama baru. Nakama yang tidak direkrut oleh sang Kapten dengan cara ekstrim seperti biasanya. Nakama ini datang dengan sendirinya di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Dan nakama ini membawa kebahagiaan baru bagi Luffy dan Nami.**

**Disclaimer: ****kalau One Piece punyaku, Luffy dan Nami udah nikah dari dulu. Berhubung ini punya Oda, mungkin beliau akan mengabulkannya di ending nanti. LOL**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: ****LuNa**

**Genre: ****Family/****Romance**

**3D2Y**

Thousand Sunny pagi ini memiliki suasana yang berbeda. Biasanya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini -sekitar pukul 5 pagi- semua orang masih terlelap di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, semua orang terbangun dan terjaga di satu tempat: ruang perawatan. Semua pria –terkecuali Chopper, jika kau mau menghitungnya sebagai pria- berada di luar ruang perawatan. Beberapa dari mereka cemas, sebut saja Usopp dan Franky. Usopp sejak menghela napas panjang sambil sesekali berusaha mengintip ruang perawatan. Terkadang ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dadanya serta mengetukkan ujung sepatu di atas lantai kayu, menimbulkan suara yang mirip dengan ketukan palu. Franky bersikap lebih sentimental dari biasanya. Ia tertunduk lesu di pinggir dek dan sesekali menyeka air matanya. Brook, nakama yang usia perekrutannya paling muda namun lebih memiliki banyak pengalaman mengenai kehidupan, hanya berdiri mematung memegang violin kesayangannya. Sesekali ia memainkan lagu yang bisa memberikan penyemangat untuk nakamanya. Tapi sayang resitalnya tidak berlangsung lama sebab seringkali temponya tidak berubah cepat atau nadanya tidak teratur. Jadi pada akhirnya Brook memilih diam sambil memegang violinnya erat-erat.

Sanji yang selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, juga ikut berkumpul pagi ini. Sudah dua bungkus rokok ia habiskan dan ia segera mengambil bungkus ketiganya. Puntung rokok bertebaran di pinggir dek. Ia tidak ingin merokok terlalu dekat di ruang perawatan. Sebenarnya ini bukan kebiasaan yang lazim bagi seorang koki meninggalkan tugas hariannya, namun situasi kali ini cukup bisa dijadikan alasan kenapa ia tidak bertandang ke dapur. Sebenarnya ia tadi sudah membuatkan bola nasi sebagai penambah energy untuk semua nakamanya, tapi makanan buatannya pun tidak habis. Bukan karena masakannya tidak enak -mana mungkin begitu-, tapi lebih karena mereka tidak sanggup menelan makanan apapun dalam situasi seperti ini. Zoro sang pendekar pedang, seperti biasanya bersikap tenang. Ia menyandarkan diri di dinding kapal dengan kedua lengannya sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Tiga buah pedangnya bersandar di sampingnya. Sepintas ia seperti sedang tertidur, tapi sebenarnya ia tengah terjaga dan tidak sedetikpun ia terlelap. Sanji bahkan tidak mengusiknya sedikitpun.

Luffy, sang kapten kelompok bajak laut topi jerami, yang selalu bertingkah laku konyol dan selalu tertawa lepas dengan gaya khasnya, kini terdiam. Agak aneh memang melihatnya diam membisu seperti itu. Sejak tadi ia berdiri menghadap pintu ruang perawatan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menggeserkan langkahnya menjauhi tempat itu. Tidak seorang pun bisa melihat ekspres wajahnya sebab sebagian wajah Luffy tertutup topi jerami. Ia hanya sesekali menjawab pertanyaan nakamanya singkat dengan nada suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ketegangan yang mereka rasakan, buyar seketika oleh teriakan seorang perempuan dari ruang perawatan.

"Aaaaghh….!"

"Nami!" teriak pria-pria ini bersamaan. Ekspresi mereka karuan saja berubah dari yang tadinya tegang menjadi khawatir dan takut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa sudah saatnya?" teriak Sanji dengan nada suara panic. Setelah mendengar suara jeritan Nami.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Kita sudah menunggu semalaman. Aku rasa waktunya sudah tiba," Zoro masih duduk bersila, menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"Ughh….!" Jeritan itu terdengar lagi.

"Nami….!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ya Tuhan. Nami pasti sedang kesakitan," Brook ikut berkomentar dan kali ini dia berusaha tidak memasukkan Skull-Jokenya dalam situasi tegang seperti ini.

"Nami, aku mohon berjuanglah," pinta Usopp sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang perawatan.

"Haaa…..!"

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang. Kali ini bercampur dengan tangisan serta perasaan sakit yang tengah ditahan sekuat mungkin.

"Oh, aku tidak tahan lagi!" tiba-tiba Luffy bergeming. Dengan muka yang serius di wajahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang perawat, bersiap menerobos masuk.

"Ah, Luffy," Usopp berusaha menahan Luffy. Tapi apa daya, kekuataannya tidak sebanding dengan laki-laki bertopi jerami itu. Untung saja Sanji dan Zoro langsung membantu Usopp menahan Luffy.

"Luffy, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Sanji menahan bahu kiri Luffy.

"Tentu saja masuk ke dalam."

"Aaagh….!"

"NAMI!" Luffy panik, tenaganya bertambah kuat, membuat mereka bertiga cukup kesulitan menahan Luffy.

"Luffy, tenanglah dulu. Percayakan saja pada Chopper. Robin juga ada di dalam," nasehat Usopp sambil berusaha menarik kaptennya ke belakang. Usopp berkata seperti itu bukan berarti ia sendiri tidak panik. Sejujurnya ia tahu perasaan Luffy karena wajahnya sendiri sedari tadi sudah pucat pasi.

"Mungkin…Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus masuk ke dalam," Luffy masih saja keras kepala. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan ingin langsung menerobos masuk untuk melihat keadaan Nami.

"Tunggulah Luffy. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sikapmu malah membuat semua orang ikut panik!" kata Zoro dengan ketus. Luffy menatap Zoro dengan ekpresi wajah yang serius. Suasana mulai tegang, semua orang hampir menahan napas melihat kapten dan pendekar pedang itu saling beradu pandang. Luffy tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun kedua matanya memancarkan emosi yang tertahan. Zoro menarik lagi baju kaptennya, menyentakkannya dengan keras sambil berkata, "Tenanglah Luffy. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Luffy mulai tenang, napasnya mulai teratur meskipun otot-ototnya masih terasa tegang.

"Baiklah," ucapnya singkat, membuat semua orang merasa sedikit lega. Zoro melepaskan cengkramannya, menghela napasnya pelan. Luffy menurunkan topi jeraminya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke dekat pagar dek dan duduk bersila.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian kesabaran Luffy terbayar dengan lunas saat pintu ruang perawatan terbuka saat Chopper keluar. Dokter kapal itu terlihat begitu kelelahan namun wajahnya kelihatan begitu lega.

"Laki-laki. Dan….Dua-duanya selamat," Chopper terlihat begitu bahagia saat ia menyampaikan kabar tersebut kepada nakamanya.

"Ah, syukurlah," semua wajah-wajah tegang itu hilang digantikan oleh wajah penuh senyuman, kelegaan dan tentu saja kebahagiaan. Usopp langsung jatuh lemas ke lantai karena kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang badannya. Franky menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus mengingkari tangisannya. Brook tertawa bahagia dan kali ini ia mengeluarkan Skull-Jokenya. Sanji terus mengucapkan 'Nami-swan' dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Zoro hanya tersenyum lega. Dan Luffy, ia hanya membuka mulutnya seolah baru bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Luffy…." Chopper memanggil kaptennya yang tengah syok menerima kabar tersebut.

"Huh?" jawab Luffy, bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Selamat. Kau sudah menjadi ayah."

Pertama-tama Luffy hanya diam mematung, namun kemudian ia seperti tersadar dan dengan segera senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa bahagia.

"Shishishi….Terimakasih Chopper."

"Hmm….Tentu saja. Sama-sama Luffy."

"Chopper…"

"Iya."

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga orang yang aku cintai. Aku bersyukur kau menjadi nakamaku."

"Baka. Aku tidak akan senang karena pujianmu."

"Shishishi…Oh, Chopper. Bolehkan aku masuk ke dalam?"

"Tentu saja Luffy."

"Bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Tapi jangan berisik. Mengerti?"

Pintu kayu di ruang perawatan berdecit dengan pelan saat segerombolan pria memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Mereka tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan di saat-saat sepenting ini.

"Nami!"

Usopp menjadi orang pertama yang berlari menghampiri Nami yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas pembaringan. Sedangkan sisanya langsung menyusul dengan tergesa-gesa, ingin mengetahui keadaan Navigator mereka saat itu juga. Perempuan berambut orange itu tengah terbaring sambil memeluk bayi yang sudah terbungkus selimut. Disebelahnya berdiri dengan tegak perempuan berambut hitam yang sedari tadi selalu setia menemani Nami saat proses melahirkan. Robin menengok ke arah teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum sesaat dengan gaya khasnya dan bergeser beberapa langkah untuk memberikan ruang bagi nakamanya.

"Hai teman-teman," ucap Nami pelan saat para lelaki tersebut mulai mengerubutinya. Nami masih merasa kelelahan, wajahnya pucat dan tenaganya seakan hampir habis. Namun melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan rasa cemas, hatinya mulai terasa hangat.

"Selamat Nami swaaann….." Sanji masih saja tidak melupakan gaya love hurricancenya, bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Anakmu sangat lucu sekali Nami," Usopp mengusap air mata. Laki-laki berhidung panjang ini melihat Nami serta bayinya dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus haru.

"Dia kelihatan sehat," komentar Zoro singkat.

"Huaa….Sungguh mengharukan. Aku tidak menangis. Jangan lihat aku!"

"Sungguh bayi yang manis. Aku tidak pernah melihat mahkluk seindah ini. Walaupun aku sekarang sudah tidak punya mata. Yohohoho….Skull Joke."

"Ah, sekarang aku sudah jadi Paman. Hei, lihatlah Paman Usopp. Nanti akan aku ceritakan mengenai kehebatan Paman Usopp dengan delapan ribu pasukannya mengalahkan angkatan laut."

"Sudahlah Usopp. Jangan membual sekarang," keluh Sanji menatap Usopp sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Huh, apa maksudmu?" protes Usopp berusaha menantang Sanji. Akhirnya mereka berdua beradu mulut dan semakin diperparah dengan celetukan Zoro kepada Sanji. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka bertiga bertengkar di ruang perawatan. Chopper terpaksa harus berubah wujud dan hampir saja mengusir mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan.

"Nami-nee, selamat kau sudah jadi ibu sekarang."

"Terimakasih Franky", Nami tersenyum bangga sambil memandangi wajah mungil bayinya.

"Kapten...kau tidak ingin menemui anakmu?" tiba-tiba saja Robin menyela dengan pertanyaan yang penting. Benar juga. Luffy hari ini sudah resmi menjadi seorang ayah dan dia belum mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hei, kau sudah jadi ayah sekarang. Jangan berdiri mematung begitu. Katakanlah sesuatu", Zoro menyikut bahu Luffy dan membuat sang kapten terkaget-kaget. Melamun rupanya ia dari tadi.

"Kau kapten sialan. Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu. Jagalah Nami swan dan anakmu dengan baik,"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi. Berikanlah mereka waktu. Mereka membutuhkannya untuk momen penting seperti ini."

"Aku rasa kau benar Zoro. Ayo kita keluar dulu."

"Aku ada di luar kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Nami."

"Terimakasih Robin."

Ruang perawatan terasa sunyi senyap. Hanya ada tiga orang sekarang: sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru saja terbentuk dan sang ayah masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Luffy mematung ketika melihat seorang perempuan berparas cantik sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, peluh membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih terlihat cantik. Terlihat lebih cantik malah, dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di atas bahu mungilnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ya, dia adalah Nami, navigatornya, isterinya, perempuan yang dicintainya.

Senyum Luffy semakin mengembang ketika ia menatap makhluk kecil mungil yang berada dalam dekapan Nami. Makhluk kecil mungil yang terbungkus dalam kain merah, bergerak perlahan seolah ingin membuka belenggu yang membalut hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sejak tadi Luffy tidak bisa berhenti menatap bayi mungil ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa bayi ini semakin mirip dengan dirinya dan Nami. Oh, tentu saja. Makhluk kecil mungil ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Luffy hanya tertawa pelan saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dalam pikirannya yang tersesat.

"Hei, kau kapten. Apa kau mau berdiri di sana sepanjang hari? Kau tidak ingin menemui anakmu?"

Kembali ke realita, Luffy terkejut mendengar suara Nami. Ini dia, sang ayah sudah kembali dari perantauan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku….Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

"Bukankah biasanya begitu."

"Hei..." protes Luffy membuat Nami tertawa. Memang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menggoda Luffy.

"Kemarilah."

Luffy berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi sosok mungil dalam pelukan Nami.

"Dia terlihat kecil", Luffy duduk di samping Nami dan langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala sang bayi. Hatinya langsung terasa hangat, dadanya sesak dan entah kenapa air mata menggenang begitu saja di pelupuk matanya. Luffy bersumpah, ia belum pernah melihat sesuatu seindah ini.

"Tentu saja. Dia baru saja lahir kan?" Nami melihat ekspresi Luffy. Ia juga ikut terharu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Luffy saat itu juga, tapi tidak mungkin kan?

"Nami…" panggil Luffy dengan suara agak parau.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Jujur saja Nami terkejut. Kenapa Luffy harus meminta maaf?

"Kau tadi…Pasti merasa kesakitan."

Ada rasa bersalah yang terkandung dalam kalimat itu. Nami menghela napasnya pelan dan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja sakit. Tapi bukankah ini semua salahmu?" jawab Nami enteng.

"Apa?"

"Baka. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya selama sembilan bulan ini."

"Tetap saja…"

"Rasanya memang sakit. Aku seperti mau mati."

"Nami!"

"Tapi itu bukan masalah. Karena aku menginginkannya. Memiliki anak darimu. Terimakasih Luffy."

"Hmm…?"

Luffy dan Nami saling bertatapan. Luffy tidak tahu apa yang ingin Nami katakan, tapi ia bisa melihat sesuatu di balik kedua bola mata Nami. Ia sempat merasa khawatir, namun berdasarkan intuisinya, Luffy merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Telah memberikan keluarga yang seutuhnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia."

"Shishishi..."

Luffy bisa tersenyum lega sekarang. Benar kan? Dan sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, Nami sudah menciumnya dengan lembut. Cukup dengan itu saja, Luffy tahu apa yang dirasakana Nami dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Shishishi...Terimakasih juga Nami."

"Tebakanmu benar. Anak kita laki-laki. Jadi, kau sudah tahu ingin memberikannya nama apa?"

"Oh, taruhan itu ya?"

"Iya. Kau senang sekarang?"

"Shishishi...Mau laki-laki atau perempuan, aku akan merasa senang."

"Tentu saja. Jadi siapa namanya? Kau tidak akan memberikan nama makanan untuk anak kita kan?" selidik Nami memperhatikan raut muka suaminya.

"Apa? Tidak boleh ya?" nada bicara laki-laki bertopi jerami itu seolah menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Luffy!" Nami sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya, takut membangunkan anak mereka yang baru saja lahir.

"Aku bercanda. Aku tidak akan memakan anakku sendiri kan Nami?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa lega."

Bisa-bisanya Luffy bercanda di waktu seperti ini, pikir Nami barusan.

"Nami..." rengek Luffy yang tidak mau jadi korban ejekan istrinya lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi siapa namanya?"

Luffy diam sesaat dan menatap langit-langit, seakan-akan nama anaknya tercetak jelas di sana. Nami tentu saja heran dan secara reflek dia melihat ke atas langit-langit. Apa yanga ada di pikiran Luffy? Apa dia sudah menemukan nama yang tepat untuk anak mereka? Namun lamunan Nami buyar saat melihat senyuman khas Luffy. Oh, ini dia. Nami harus bersiap-siap menerima resiko yang terjadi. Semoga saja Luffy tidak memberikan nama yang konyol untuk anak mereka. Bagaimanapun anak ini adalah anak raja bajak laut yang sangat terkenal dan orang-orang akan memperbincangkannya.

"Enkai. Monkey D. Enkai."

Laki-laki berambut hitam lebat yang baru saja menjadi ayah ini, memasang wajah bangga di hadapan isterinya, seolah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun yang besar.

"Enkai?" perempuan berambut panjang ini menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya. Enkai. Lautan. Kita berdua sangat mencintai lautan kan?"

Enkai. Lautan.

Nami menatap wajah Luffy yang masih saja tersenyum memandangi Nami dan anaknya secara bergantian. Benar. Mereka berdua memang mencintai lautan. Luffy selalu bersemangat menjelajahi seluruh dunia ini demi mendapatkan petualangan serta pengalaman baru. Luffy juga tak pernah jemu memandang lautan meskipun mereka hampir setiap hari mengarungi lautan lepas. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di atas kepala Merry atau Sunny, sekedar melihat lautan lepas selama berjam-jam atau tertidur di atasnya dan menikmati suara deburan ombak.

Tentu saja Nami juga mencintai lautan. Lautan adalah bentuk kebebasan baginya dan sudah menjadi cita-citanya untuk mengarungi lautan, menyusuri setiap jengkal pulau demi pulau yang ada di dunia ini. Ia ingin membuat peta dunia dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan tidak ada cara yang paling menyenangkan baginya untuk melakukan hal itu kecuali dengan mengarungi lautan, menjelajahi seluruh dunia ini sama halnya seperti Luffy. Lagipula secara harafiah namanya berarti Ombak. Ombak harus bersama dengan lautan jika ia ingin menemukan kebahagian. Kebetulan mungkin, namun kenyataannya memang benar. Nami sangat mencintai lautan lebih dari apapun dan ia percaya, Luffy juga merasakan hal yang sama; mungkin lebih.

"Enkai. Nama yang bagus Luffy. Aku menyukainya", komentar Nami jujur.

"Ha? Benar kan? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku yang akan memberikan nama untuk anak kita. Lihat, kau juga menyukai nama yang kuberikan kan?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nama itu? Kau meminta bantuan dari Robin?"

"Tidak. Bukankan itu sudah jelas. Tidak ada nama yang lebih pantas lagi untuk anak kita selain Enkai."

"Baiklah Kapten. Aku mengerti."

"Shishishi..."

"Hei, lihat dia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia memang menyukainya."

"Haha...Aku benar kan? Iya kan Enkai?"

Nami tersenyum lagi. Entah apa ada hari bahagia seperti hari ini yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entahlah, ia sudah lupa sebab dengan semua perasaan yang meluap saat ini, cukup sulit untuk menemukan hari bahagia yang bisa menyamai hari ini. Hari dimana ia menjadi wanita seutuhnya, hari dimana ia menciptakan keluarga yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan dan hari dimana kekhawatirannya perlahan mulai sirna. Kekhawatirannya akan Luffy, apakah ia siap menjadi ayah terjawab sudah saat laki-laki bertopi jerami ini mengelus lembut bayi mereka yang masih merah dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Kekhawatirannya akan masa depan anak mereka mulai memudar saat ia melihat rekasi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berusaha melindunginya semaksimal mungkin. Dan kekhawatirannya apakah ia dan Luffy bisa membesarkan anak mereka seakan hilang saat kedua tangan mereka memegang erat buah cinta yang ada di hadapan mereka. Nami menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Luffy, menghela napasnya dan berusaha menikmati kebahagiaan ini secara perlahan. Luffy mengecup keningnya pelan dan tersenyum senang. Kebahagiaan memang selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba semenjak ia bertemu dengan laki-laki bertopi jerami ini. Hari ini sekali lagi Luffy memberikan sesuatu yang baru bagi Nami, sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia minta sebelumnya dan saat memandang kedua bola matanya, Nami tahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**THE END**

**A/N: Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya reader sekalian**

**Maaf kalau selama ini ada kesalahan apapun itu bentuknya V(^_^)**

**Maaf juga kalau upadetnya pada lelet (nah, ini permintaan maaf yang paling penting)**

**Oh ya, kalau ada kalimat atau tanda baca yang kurang pas, tolong diingetin ya? Aku suka males ngedit dan langsung upload fic tanpa pikir panjang lagi. LOL**

**Semoga fic LuNa kali ini bisa memuaskan kalian. Dan jangan lupa review. Review tu ga bayar lho. Jadi jangan pernah sungkan untuk me-review. Hehehe...**


End file.
